


Behind Close Doors

by babiekana



Category: Mewgulf, Waanjai
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiekana/pseuds/babiekana
Summary: Mew is always seen as the dominant one by the fans but no one knows what happens behind close doors.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Behind Close Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is purely fanfiction. Unless otherwise indicated, all the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents in this are either the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> This is my first every au and decided to write a smut. This only a short one as it is my first time.  
> English is not my first language so please be kind and bare with me if there are grammatical or spelling error.

Mew and Gulf just came home from an event where they also had a quick gathering for their fans who attended the event. On their way home, Gulf was browsing on his phone when he came across a post and upon reading it, he released a small laugh and said in a small voice, “If they only know”. Mew heard him laugh and asked, “Why are you laughing?”. 

Gulf leaned to Mew and whispered, “Our fans think you are the dominant one.” This made Mew blush pushing Gulf saying, “Shut up”. Gulf can only laugh and a plan came across his mind that made him hard.

As they reached home, Gulf immediately kissed Mew and pinned him on the door. Mew moaned as Gulf suck his lower lips. They briefly stopped and looked at each other with lust in their eyes. Gulf looked down on Mew’s lips and kissed him again sucking his tongue. They continued kissing while moving to their bedroom stumbling on the way. 

"Did you enjoy it?" Gulf questioned as they reach their bedroom. 

"Huhhhhhh," Mew asked while moaning. 

"Did you enjoy letting our fans believe that you're the dominant one?" Gulf said as he plants small kisses on Mew's neck

"Yes," Mew moaned giving Gulf more access to his neck.

"Hmmm. Then let’s leave it like that. But you know who is the dominant one, right?” Gulf asked and touched Mew’s crotch. “You’re already hard. Now answer me who is more dominant?” 

"Y-You" Mew answered while moaning. He is losing it; he is already feeling so drunk from the pleasure Gulf is giving him that made his c*ck harder.  
"Incomplete answer love?" Gulf responded. 

"You, master Gulf." 

"Good boy. Now kneel." Gulf said pushing Mew down. 

Mew kneeled and started to open Gulf's zipper slowly. 

"What are you waiting, Mew. I'm getting impatient"

Mew then hurriedly opened Gulf's pants and removed them including his boxers. Gulf's c*ck sprung to his face. He looks at Gulf’s c*ck hungrily as he licks his lips ready to devour it.

Gulf moaned when Mew started to lick his c*ck. He started to lick Gulf’s c*ck and slowly pushing it deeper into his mouth. Gulf grabbed Mew's hair pushing his mouth deeper until it reached his throat causing Mew to choke. With teary eyes, Mew looked at Gulf and started bobbing his head on Gulf’s c*ck. 

“Hmmmmmm" Mew can only moan since his mouth is full. 

"Ahhhhhh. You're doing a good job love. Do me more" Gulf said as Mew continue bobbing his head to Gulf's c*ck.

"Do you like what I’m doing" Mew mumbled briefly releasing Gulf’s c*ck and eating it again. 

"I love it babe but you have to stop because I don’t want to cum on your mouth. I want it in that ass of yours.” Gulf said pulling Mew to stand up. 

Mew let Gulf pull him up and positioned himself bending and holding on the nightstand for support. Gulf grabbed the lubricant and squeezed some on his hands. He immediately inserted a finger on Mew's asshole making Mew startled and moan. 

"Do you like that?" Gulf said as he inserts another one, widening Mew's hole while fingering him. 

"Ahhhhh. More Gulf. Insert another one" Mew said as he reaches for his own and started playing it.

"Ah uh. No love. You can’t play with your own until I said so. Wait for me to say it" Gulf whispered in his ears sending Mew shivers and turning him on more. Mew wanted to protest but a dominant Gulf on the bed is not someone you should defy. 

"You’re all ready for me love," Gulf said as he stopped what he’s doing grabbing the condom on the side. Mew stopped him and said "No condom, please. I want you raw inside me"

"As you wish love" Gulf grinned as he inserts his c*ck. Gulf slowly inserts his c*ck teasing Mew. 

"Gulf please I need me full. Stop teasing me and insert all of it.” Mew said impatiently. Gulf laughed at the impatient Mew. 

"You want it all of it huh” Gulf said he ram himself into Mew. Mew let out a loud moan when Gulf inserted his. But Gulf loves teasing his Mew so he started moving slowly knowing how Mew loves it fast and hard. 

“Gulf fuck, move faster” Mew whined. 

“You want it faster huh. Beg me, Mew”

“Please, ahhhh. I want you fast and hard please” 

“Faster and harder it is. Get ready love, I’m about to fuck you till we drop”, Gulf said as he starts to ram Mew faster and harder. 

Gulf licked Mew's earlobe and gave his back small kisses. Only their loud moans and breaths could be heard in the room as Gulf ram Mew faster and harder. Gulf suddenly stopped causing Mew to whine as Gulf briefly removed his c*ck on Mew's ass. 

"Wait love. Face me I want to fuck you while looking at your face when your cumming". Mew immediately faced Gulf and after fixing their position Gulf inserted his on Mew’s ass as he starts fucking him hard while Mew's c*ck slap on his stomach. Gulf grabbed Mew’s hand guiding it on his own and whispered oh his ears "Start playing yourself, love". He continued to fuck Mew as he plays on his own. Their moans are getting louder and their breaths are getting heavier. 

He kissed Mew as he fucks him going down his neck leaving a mark. His kiss went lower and until he found Mew's chest. He started planting small kisses until he reached his nipples. He sucked his nipples like a hungry baby. He was about to do the same on the other one but he noticed a piercing on it. 

"You did a piercing," Gulf said amused as he tugs Mew's pierced nipple letting Mew moan in pain.

"Ahhhhh. Yes. I wanted to surprise you. Does it look good?" Mew said having a hard time due to moaning and Gulf pouncing him.

"Hmmm. I love it" Gulf as said as he bit the pierced nipple pulling it slightly while nibbling it with his tongue. 

Mew moaned more as Gulf pleasure his nipple and ram him. Gulf hugged Mew closer as he lifts him. Mew’s legs are wrapped around him causing his c*ck to reach deeper hitting Mew’s spot. Gulf then kissed Mew as their sweaty bodies make a sound as they fuck. Gulf continued fucking Mew faster and harder making them lose their selves. 

"Gulf, I'm cumming" Mew moaned biting his lips with his eyes rolled up with pleasure.

"Hold into it, love. I'm also near let's cum together" Gulf said as he fucks Mew faster and deeper. 

"I'm near" Mew moaned and a second later he cummed while breathing heavily. 

"Cum inside me Gulf. Fill me with your seed" as Gulf continues to do him faster also nearing his limit. Gulf did one last pound on Mew's ass as he releases his semen filling Mew's ass. He kissed Mew as his cum drip from Mew's ass. They kissed hungrily and finally let each other go as their forehead touched looking at each other’s eyes and exchanging "I love you". 

With a satisfied smile on their lips, Gulf removed his c*ck on Mew as he watches his semen drip in Mew’s thigh. Gulf’s gaze looked up and met Mew’s eyes, he kissed him again while playing on his pierced nipple pulling it. Mew loved the pain; it gave him deep pleasure. They kissed hungrily moving to the bathroom. They continued on the shower as they clean themselves. They came out tired but satisfied ready for bed and sleep. 

On their bed, Mew cuddled Gulf. They exchange a quick kiss and soon enough both of them drifted into sleep. 

The next day, Gulf woke up first. He woke up and found himself in Mew’s embrace. He slowly removed it and when out of the room to prepare their breakfast. He only has to prepare their drinks but decided to wake up Mew first. He went to their room and kissed Mew's forehead to wake him up. But it didn’t work so Gulf thought of an idea. He lowered their blanket and found Mew’s pierced nipples. He started pulling it and putting it in his mouth to play it with his tongue. His hand went down and found Mew hard. He started playing while his mouth still on Mew’s nipples. Mew woke up and saw Gulf doing him.

“Hmmmmm. I love that babe. Do me faster”

Gulf complied and moved his hand faster now kissing Mew. Soon enough Mew came. Gulf took one last kiss on Mew before greeting him.  
"Good morning love. Breakfast on the bed?"

"Yes, please. I feel sore" Mew said. Gulf can only chuckle as he looks at Mew adoring his big baby. 

"As you wish love. Let me just get our breakfast and then let’s shower together later” Gulf said giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

Mew watched Gulf went out and shouted “I love you. Please come back immediately”. 

Gulf laughed upon hearing what Mew said and shouted “I love you too”. 

-The end -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you ever reach this :)
> 
> Hi mga Teagangs!!!!!


End file.
